


Quick and Dirty

by nekocrouton



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is purely PWP that I wrote last night at 3am and stayed up WAY too late to finish.  I wanted to see Nick nailing the hell out of Ellis, and I granted my own wish.  I based it off of an OTPBot prompt from Twitter, which was: Your OTP having mind-blowing sex in a bathroom stall.  I'm not sure how mind-blowing it is, but it's what I wanted to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick and Dirty

“Oh lord yeah,” Ellis panted out as he held himself upright by leaning hard into the wall in front of him. “Harder man, _harder._ ”

Nick bit back a groan at the demand while thrusting harshly into the mechanic, silently amazed at how hot and _tight_ the other man was. “You want to be able to walk tomorrow, right?” He growled lowly, holding back slightly as he rocked forward once again, grasping ringed fingers at the kid’s hips.

“I’ll… _Shit_ … I’ll be fine,” Ellis insisted from underneath his hat. “Jus’… We both _need_ this, man.”

Nick smirked. “Just don’t come crying to me to carry you when you’re too sore to move,” he said with a breathy laugh before giving Ellis what he wanted with a hard roll of his hips.

The Southerner gasped loudly when Nick pushed hard and deep inside of him, his fingers curling up against the cool tile as he arched back into the thrust. “Yeah… Yeah… Shit _yeah!_ Jus’ like that.”

The conman’s unfastened belt softly jingled against his thigh as he kept up a rhythm, while the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the small bathroom stall. He wasn’t surprised at Ellis’ nonstop comments; they were to be expected considering the talkative nature of the younger man. But he was surprised when a routine, middle of the night trip from the safe house to the restroom turned into a quick and dirty tryst. Not that he minded. He could think of plenty of other shitty places he could be, so being balls-deep in the Southerner wasn’t a bad choice at _all._ Even if it was in a bathroom, and a public bathroom at that. Beggars couldn’t be choosers, especially in the zombie apocalypse.

“Oh yeah Nick, right there, _right there,_ ” Ellis whined when the conman’s dick grazed his sweet spot, causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot down his spine. “Do it again, man.”

“Just don’t call a horde with your yelling,” Nick warned in a low, raspy tone, enjoying the _hell_ out of Ellis’ begs and pleads and how increasingly desperate the other man was starting to sound. His cock throbbed as he gave the mechanic what he wanted, driving deep and hard into the other man over and over again, his half-clothed body starting to heat up with the exertion.

“Nick… Oh my God, _Nick!”_ Ellis cried out when Nick gave him _exactly_ what he had been begging for, his body quivering with each forceful thrust. His own cock bobbed stiffly in between his legs while pre-ejaculate oozed from the tip onto his already-dirty coveralls that had been hastily shoved down his thighs. In dire need of release, he managed to move his right hand down to his groin and wrapped his fingers around his shaft. Steadying himself with just his left hand, he began to pump his dick, drawling a groan as he did so.

“Fuck kid, _fuck,_ ” Nick breathed as Ellis worked himself over, gasping when the Southerner squeezed tightly around his cock. “I’m not going to last long at this rate,” he said with honesty as his voice cracked slightly. His fingers pressed hard into Ellis’ skin while he continued to pound into the other man, hard enough to ensure that the mechanic would have bruises there the next day.

“I ain’t gonna last much longer either,” Ellis wailed as the combined sensations of Nick’s dick constantly pressing into his prostate and the manual stimulation left him on the edge of climax. With a just few more thrusts and a couple more strokes, Ellis came hard, crying out Nick’s name while he painted the wall with his ejaculate. “Oh _Nick_ … Oh my God…. Christ!”

“Jesus…” Nick got out as Ellis came undone beneath him, a sharp surge of arousal shooting straight to his groin when the mechanic clenched hard around him. He didn’t give the other man a chance to rest as he thrust sharply a few more times, following Ellis to release with a grunt and a stuttered moan. “E-Ellis…” Nick groaned out as he came, lost in the pure pleasure of the moment as he spilled his seed into the warm insides of his partner.

Both men took a few moments after orgasm to recover, standing still as they caught their breaths, the sound of harsh panting filling up the relative silence of the restroom.

“Goddamn, that was _amazin’,_ ” Ellis gasped out as he let go of his spent dick so that he could slump against the wall in relief, while making sure to avoid the mess that he had made.

“You can say that again,” Nick agreed with a satisfied sigh. He moved to withdraw himself from the other man, but he paused, wanting to savor the moment for as long as he could. It had been far _too_ long since he’d had such a gratifying experience.

Ellis chuckled. He was glad that it was as good for Nick as it had been for him. “I reckon we’d better get back soon, before Coach an’ Ro start worryin’ about us.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Nick agreed as he tugged his softening cock out from the mechanic and tucked himself back into his pants. “But there’s one more thing I want to do,” he said as he started to zip up his pants and re-fasten his belt.

“What’s that?” Ellis asked as he turned to face the gambler once he was free to move. His question was quickly answered when a pair of thin, chapped lips met his own. When his brain caught up to what was happening, he returned the impromptu kiss, allowing his lips to meld with Nick’s.

The kiss didn’t last long, but Ellis found himself breathless once they disconnected.

“Okay, now we can go,” Nick said with a grin that was barely visible in the dim light of the bathroom.

Ellis just smiled as he began to get himself cleaned up and re-situated. “Okay.”


End file.
